New Generation Dragon slayer
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Setelah 7 tahun mereka tertidur di pulau tenroujima.Mereka mendapat banya kejutan.Mulai dari Fairy Tail menjadi Guild yang terlemah dan bangkrut .Juga 2 anggota Fairy Tail baru siapakah mereka? NatsuxOcxSting,GrayxOcxRogue,LALu, dan yg lain .
1. X 791

Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail

special thanks buat hikaaxrii atas ocnya Lite dan relare. juga atas sumbangan idennya tanpamu fanfic ini gak bakalan keluar.. hehheh

fanfic pertama aku dalam bahasa ind. mohon dukungannya

* * *

New Generation Dragon Slayer

X791

X791,Fairy Tail Guild

Seluruh anggota member yang tertidur di pulau tenroujima selama 7 tahun telah kembali pulang ke Fairy Tail. Tentu saja Fairy Tail mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka juga untuk memberitahukan berita terbaru.7 tahun banyak yang terjadi,selain Fairy Tail menjadi guild yang terlemah di Fiore,Fairy Tail menjadi bangkrut dan lain sebagainya.

Mungkin yang paling mengejutkan adalah Macao Conbolt menjadi Guild master keempat (atau Guild Master pengganti Makarov)

"APA? Kita punya anggota baru" kata Natsu yang terkejut saat Macao memberitahu adanya 2 anggota Fairy Tail baru.

"Ya,mereka menjadi top wizard setelah Alzack dan Bisca"jelas Macao bangga.

"Dalam beberapa hal mereka berdua mengingatkan pada Natsu dan Gray" sambung Wakaba.

"Menarik,ceritakan lebih banyak" sahut Gray.

"Berkat mereka kita berhasil membayar hutang,sejak mereka berdua bergabung mulai banyak job bahkan s–class sekalipun mereka kerjakaan kina"kata Kinana.

_Flashback_

_X789,Magnolia_

_Dua gadis yang sama masih berusia 14 tahun,berdiri di depan Fairy Tail Guild. Finnel Cloche seorang gadis manis berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu cerah yang diikat kuncir kuda dan sebagian rambutnya membingkai wajahnya .Bola matanya berwarna biru cerah senada dengan warna pakaiannya yaitu Yukata pendek sampai diatas lutut dengan warna biru juga memakai boots berwarna biru dan jepit rambut snowflakes dirambutnya. _

_Berdiri disamping Finnel ada Lite Exerare yang juga berusia sama seperti Finnel 14 memiliki model rambut panjang yang sangat Lurus berwarna orange dengan merah di setiap matanya berwarna Lite mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih berlengan panjang ditambah celana pendek berwarna juga mengenakan sepatu boots berwarna merah. _

_Finnel mempunyai Exceed bernama memiliki wujud seperti happy hanya saja ia berwarna Ungu dan memakai topi biru sedangkan,Lite mempunyai Exceed bernama Relare yanmemiliki kulit hijau gelap ditambah handband di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _

"_Permisi" sapa Lite dengan penuh semangat._

"_Halo,ada perlu apa?Kina"Tanya Kinana pada dua gadis didepannya._

"_Selamat siang,bisakah kami berempat bergabung dengan Fairy Tail" tanya Finnel tenang._

"_Tentu saja"jawab Macao sambil tersenyum_

"_Yay"teriak Lite senang_

"_Tenang Burning Lady"kata Finnel tanpa emosi._

"_Apa kau bilang Frozen Girl"balas Lite yang kemudian dibalas Finnel dan perang mulut pun terjadi. _

"_Mereka mengingatkan kita pada pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray."kata Reedus yang menggambar 2 anggota baru yang sedang bertengkar itu._

_End Flash Back_

"Jadi begitulah mereka bergabung dengan guild ini"jelas Macao.

"Finnel dan Lite pasti senang melihat kalian semua" kata Romeo yang senang dengan kembalinya Natsu dan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya.

"Pikirkan itu nanti,lebih baik kita berpesta"kata Natsu yang disambut gegap gempita oleh anggota guild yang lain.

Sementara itu,

"KITA BERHASIL"teriak Lite di depan gerbang kota Magnolia.

"Jeez,Lite kecilkan suaramu"tegur Finnel.

"Maaf"kata Lite dengan wajah tanpa mengganguk."TAPI KITA BERHASIL"teriak Lite tanpa sadar.

"Aku menyerah...aduhhh dasar pohon idiot kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku" kata Finnel yang baru saja menabrak pohon.

"Mereka semua idiot" komentar Relare.

"haha tapi menyenangkan" jawab Ocenia

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan menuju Fairy mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu guild."Kalo bukan karena kebiasaanmu yang memarahi apapun yang membuat terjatuh atau menabrak pohon kita sudah sampai dari tadi"kata Lite.

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang idiot yang terus berteriak" balas Finnel tenang.

"Apa kata mu,Ratu es"Ejek Lite

"Aku bukan orang idiot yang terus berteriak, Ratu api"balas Finnel.

Sementara itu,Relare dan Ocenia membuka pintu guild."Kami pulang"kata Relare dan Ocenia bersamaan membuat seluruh guild terdiam."Selamat datang Kina"sapa Kinana sambil membelai 2 kepala Exceed ."Halo Kina-chan, siapa mereka ?" Tanya Relare bingung.

"Mereka anggota Fairy Tail yang menghilang tujuh tahun lalu kina"jelas Kinana pada dua exceed yang sekarang duduk dimeja bar.

"Guys,aku kenalkan kalian pada Relare dan Ocenia,Relare adalah exceed milik Lite sedangkan Ocenia milik Finnel kina"kata Kinana .

"Dimana Finnel dan Lite?" tanya dan Ocenia hanya menunjuk Finnel dan Lite yang masih perang mulut didepan pintu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya."Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar"kata Macao sambil memukul kepala Finnel dan Lite.

"Itu sakit master"keluh Lite.

"Maaf tapi aku ingin kalian mengenalkan diri kalian pada anggota lama Fairy Tail"kata Macao.

"Baik Master"kata Finnel.

"Halo,Namaku Finnel Cloche"kata Finnel memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Lite Exerare."Kata Lite penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang Finnel, Master Makaraov,guild master ketiga" kata Master Makarov.

"Terima kasih Master"kata Finnel senang.

"Kalau begitu,Master Macao pensiun jadi master?" tanya Lite polos membuat Macao duduk dipojok .

"Lite,Finnel apa sihir kalian ? tanya Natsu.

Finnel dan Lite hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Well RnR

maaf jika ada salah" kata atau typos.


	2. Go To job together

**Disclaimer:I'm Not own Fairy Tail**

**I Own Finnel and Ocenia **

**Hikaaxrii own Lite and Relare **

**Me and Hikaaxrii own plot **

* * *

**Go to Job Together.**

* * *

**Sebelumnya.**

"_Lite,Finnel apa sihir kalian ?"tanya Natsu _

_Lite dan Finnel hanya bisa tersenyum_

**On story **

"Rahasia"Jawab Lite dan Finnel bersamaan, membuat Natsu memiringkan kepalanya "aneh" komentarnya.

"Halo Lite ,Finnel namaku Erza Scarlet "kata Erza memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo Aku Lite,"balas Lite sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Aku Finnel,erm kau yang dijulukin Titania'kan?"tanya Finnel tanpa mengurangi rasa kagumnya.

Erza hanya dan Lite pun berkenalan dengan anggota Guild yang lain.

Sementara Itu,

Ocenia dan Relare pun berkenalan dengan Happy,Charle,dan pantherlily, dengan cepat kelima exceed itu pun menjadi akrab. Hari itu Fairy Tail Guild merayakan dua hal, kembalinya anggota lama fairy tail guild dari pulau tenroujima dan bergabung dua anggota keluarga Fairy Tail baru.

* * *

Keesokaan harinya,

Lite dan Finnel sedang melihat pekerjaan di papan Quest sementara,Ocenia sedang meminum susu dan Relare bermain dengan gulungan benang wol. "Pagi Lite,Finnel apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Lucy sambil membawa plue dalam gendongannya.

"Kami mencari pekerjaan Lucy"Jawab Lite.

"Bagaimana kalau ini Lite?"tanya Finnel sambil menyerahkan form pekerjaan mengenai menangkap bandit di hutan barat hosenka.

"Menarik,tapi kita butuh beberapa wizard lagi"jawab Lite.

"Bagaimana kalo kalian mengajak Team Natsu"Usul Mirajane dari belakang bar.

"Mira-nee"kata Finnel pelan.

"Menangkap bandit ya?Menarik Natsu,Happy,Gray,Wendy, Lucy,Charle ayo kita berangkat "kata Erza dengan nada memerintah.

"Terima kasih Erza-san"Kata Lite.

"Ocenia,Relare ayo"panggil Finnel lembut. Ocenia dan Relare pun menuju Lite dan Finnel. Akhirnya Team Natsu beserta Lite dan Finnel menuju Stasiun kereta api.

"Bisakah kita jalan kaki?"tanya Natsu dan Lite bersamaan.

"Ditolak"kata Erza dengan Aura kematian yang keluar disekitarnya.

"Aku akan terbang bersama Ocenia saja"Kata Finnel gugup.

"Naik"perintah Erza sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Aye"Jawab Natsu,Lite dan Finnel dengan pasrah.

Didalam kereta api,

Natsu tentu saja sudah tertidur dipangkuan Erza,sementara Lite sudah muntah – muntah dari tadi,bagaimana dengan Finnel? Finnel hanya memejamkan matanya tapi seluruh badanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Apa Mungkin Lite dan Finnel adalah Dragon slayer?"tanya Lucy.

"Aye"respon Happy yang duduk dipangkuan Lucy.

"Lite dan Finnel memang dragon slayer,tapi generasi ke berapa dan element apa lebih baik kalian cari tahu sendiri?" Jelas Relare.

"Hmm kita bisa melihat kemampuan mereka berdua dipekerjaan mereka nanti" jawab Erza.

Finnel yang sukses tertidur tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Gray membuat yang bersangkutan mengeluarkan semburat pink di kedua pipinya._"Cute"pikir Gray._

"Kau menyukainya"kata Happy tiba – tiba.

"Diam Happy"sahut Gray.

* * *

**Sorry for Typos and other Mistake **

**R N R**


	3. Two Dragon slayer second generation

**Disclaimer:I'm not own fairy tail but i am my oc Finnel and ocenia**

**Hikaaxrii own her Oc Lite and Relare**

* * *

**Two Dragon slayer second generation.**

Hutan Barat Hosenka,

Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Wendy,Charle,Erza,Gray,Finnel dan Lite sudah berada Hutan Barat Hosenka. "Ayolah Lite,bersemangat sedikit,kita sudah menginjak tanah"kata Finnel yang sudah pulih sepenuhnya dari mabuk kendaraan."Diamlah,aku masih sedikit pusing"sahut Lite yang berpegangan pada pohon.

"hmm Lite-san aku bisa menggunakan troia"tawar Wendy.

"Jangan Kuatir Wendy, Dia akan baik – baik saja" jawab Finnel.

"Jadi ada berapa orang banditnya?"Tanya Gray.

"Kita harus menunggu Ocenia dan Relare ?"jawab Erza. Ocenia dan Relare memang sudah biasa membantu Lite dan Finnel dengan cara mengawasi markas musuh dari atas.

"Finnel-san ada tujuh orang bawahannya dan dua orang yang menjadi pimpinan mereka"Lapor Relare dari atas kepala mereka.

"Tapi dua orang pimpinan mereka adalah mage"sambut Ocenia.

"Oi Finnel kita lakukan seperti biasa"tanya Lite yang langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar laporan Relare dan Ocenia.

Finnel hanya memandang Lite."Kau duluan"kata Finnel hanya tersenyum dan berlari menuju wilayah musuh."Oi hati – hati" Teriak Lucy.

"Sisakan untukku Lite"teriak Finnel yang langsung mengikuti Finnel dari belakang.

"Mari kita Lihat kemampuan mereka"Kata Erza.

"Kau yakin Erza?"tanya Lucy.

Erza hanya memberikan Lirikan tajam pada Lucy ditambah aura kegelapan yang membuat Lucy langsung terdiam dan memperhatikan yang terjadi di depan.

"Roar Fire Dragon"teriak Lite yang mengeluarkan api berwarna perak dan berhasil menumbangkan empat bandit.

"Iron fist ice dragon"teriak Finnel yang berhasil memukul jatuh tiga sisanya.

"Tidak buruk ratu es"kata Lite

"Kau juga ratu api"Balas itu Erza dan yang lain yang bersembunyi dibalik semak – semak. "Fire dragon?tidak mungkin"kata Wendy.

"Mungkin saja"jawab Ocenia tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

"Natsu Fire dragon"Jawab Lucy.

"Dari generasi pertama,sedangkan Lite dan Finnel generasi kedua"jawab Ocenia.

"Aku mengerti sama seperti Laxus"jawab Happy.

"Mereka berdua bisa kompak"kata Lucy.

Sementara itu, Lite dan Finnel sedang bersiap menghadapi dua pimpinan bandit tersebut. "Bersamaan?"tanya Lite membuat Finnel mengangkat salah satu alis matanya. "Baiklah"jawab Finnel.

Lite mengarahkan pukulannya ke salah satu pimpinan bandit tersebut tapi sang bandit yang memiliki wajah seperti kucing (A/N:LoL) itu berhasil menghindar membuat Lite kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. "Bisa serahkan pimpinan bandit ini pada team terkuat fairy tail tujuh tahun lalu"kata Natsu yang menangkap tubuh Lite yang hampir terjatuh."i..ya,Natsu-san"respon Lite.

Finnel yang masih bertarung melawan pimpinan bandit yang lain pun mulai kehabisan tenaga."Lebih baik kamu ikat para bandit itu "saran hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi untuk mengikat para bandit.

"Gray,Lucy,Natsu ayo" perintah Erza yang sudah mengganti armornya dengan heavenly armor.

"Yosh,Aku bersemangat"jawab Natsu.

"Dance my blade"

"Open gate golden bull"

"Ice make:Lance"

"Roar of fire dragon"

Dan dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit,team Natsu berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

"Wah,kalian hebat"Puji Lite.

"Er.. Gray-kun,baju mu"kata Finnel menujuk jarinya ke arah yang sudah sukses membuka baju atasnya tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Sial,kapan ini terjadi"sahut Gray yang langsung mencari baju atasannya.

"Jadi ayo kita antarkan para bandit ke kantor walikota"saran Lucy yang langsung di setujui oleh yang lain.

Hosenka town,

Setelah mengantarkan para bandit Team Natsu dan yang lain memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak serta menginap dikota yang terkenal akan pariwisatanya ini.

"Erza ayo kita perang bantal"tantang Natsu

"Baik"jawab Erza sambil melempar bantal kearah Natsu namun meleset mengenai Gray.

"Kenapa aku yang kena?"tanya Gray yang melempar ke arah Erza namun mengenai Lite.

"Ada apa ?Perang bantal? Ikut"kata Lite yang dengan suksesnya melempar ke arah Finnel.

"Burning Lady,kenapa kau melempar ke arah aku?"kata Finnel.

"Finnel ayo satu kelompok denganku " ajak Gray.

"Lite,kau kalahkan Prince and Princess Ice"ajak Natsu pada Lite.

"Baik,Aku yang akan menjadi wasit"jawab perang bantal tersebut berakhir seri dan dua kubu tersebut mendapat hadiah yaitu rasa lelah luar biasa dan luka – luka.

* * *

**RNR **


	4. Girls Time

**Discalimer : I'm not own it?**

* * *

Girls Time

Setelah Natsu,Erza,Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Charle,Happy serta Lite dan Finnel juga exceed mereka masing – masing menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan bersantai sejenak, Mereka pun kembali ke guild. "Tadaima"teriak Lite membuat Finnel yang di sebelahnya harus menutup telinganya.

"Selamat datang kembali"sambut Mirajane yang sudah bertugas kembali di bar bersama Kinana."Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian,?Kina"tanya Kinana yang sedang memberikan susu untuk ocenia dan Es serut untuk Gray dan Finnel. "Baru kali ini team Natsu tidak menghancurkan apa pun di pekerjaan kecuali gua tempat bandit itu bersembunyi"Jawab Lucy yang duduk disebelah Erza.

"Hahaha sudah lama tidak mendengar anggota kita menghancurkan apa pun"kata Macao bersemangat. "Ya walaupun setelah Finnel dan Lite bergabung kita belum mendengar mereka menghancurkan apa pun"sambung Wakaba."Itu karena mereka kompak di pekerjaan mereka"Sahut Romeo yang pernah ikut dalam salah satu pekerjaan mereka. Finnel dan Lite hanya tersenyum."Master, apa tahun ini kita akan ikut ?"tanya Finnel.

"Apa maksud mu?"tanya Master Makarov.

"Yang Finnel maksud adalah grand magic tournament"Jelas Master Macao.

"Tentu saja,kita ikut"Kata Master Makarov bersemangat.

"Aku bersemangat"Kata Natsu.

"Kalau kita menjadi juara pertama,Fairy Tail akan kembali di akui menjadi guild yang paling kuat"Kata Erza.

"Hah,aku juga tidak akan kalah"kata Lite.

"Kamu bilang begitu karena kamu masih ingin mengalahkan seseorang'kan?"kata Finnel.

"Finnel,Kamu juga tidak akan membiarkan Guild itu menang'kan"balas Lite sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Lisanna yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Finnel dan Lite.

"Tidak ada"jawabLite yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Finnel dan Lite namun dia tidak ingin memaksa mereka bercerita.

"Tahun ini Grand ball akan diadakan sebagai pembukaan Grand Magic yang akan diadakan seminggu kemudian"Jelas Macao. "Kapan Grand Ball di adakan?"Tanya Mirajane.

"Dua hari lagi."jawab Macao.

Mendengar kata Grand Ball tentu saja hal pertama yang ada dikepala para gadis cuma satu yaitu belanja. "Nee gadis – gadis bagaimana kalo kita belanja sambil mengobrol"kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum. "Itu berarti Girl's time"kata Levi dan Lucy berbarengan. "Ide yang bagus"kata Erza menyetujui rencana Mira."Ayo kita lakukan besok"sahut Evergreen."Kalian juga ikut Finnel,Lite"ajak Lucy sambil merangkul Lite dan Finnel.

"Okay"jawab Lite yang kemudian memakan sosis bakar hanya menggangukan kepalanya. "Baik,kalau begitu Elfman jaga bar untukku besok"kata Mirajane."Ya nee-chan,menjaga bar itu man"kata Elfman.

Keesokan harinya,

Para gadis dari Fairy Tail berkumpul di alun – alun kota Magnolia."Jadi kita kemana dulu?"tanya Levy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari gaun lebih dulu,kina?"saran Kinana.

"Ide yang bagus,Ayo kita ke toko baju dulu"kata Lite bersemangat.

"Tenang sedikit"kata Finnel kalem,namun saat ia mau berjalan mengikuti yang lain terpeleset dan terjatuh."Dasar Lantai idiot"kata Finnel kesal membuat yang melihatnya mengeluarkan keringat (A/N: kalo di animenya ada keringet gede banget, heheh bayangin aja kaya gitu).

"Finnel-san tidak apa – apa?"tanya Wendy.

"Iya,aku baik – baik saja"jawab Finnel yang sudah bangkit gadis pun memasuki sebuah toko yang memang khusus menjual gaun – gaun pesta. Begitu para gadis memasuki toko tersebut, mereka langsung berpencar memilih gaun – gaun yang akan dikenakan untuk Grand Ball nanti.

Mereka pun sangat heboh menilai gaun pesta satu yang lainnya. "Nee Lucy gaun putih itu cocok dengamu,aku yakin Laxus akan mengajakmu berdansa "goda Mirajane membuat kedua pipi Lucy memerah."Hah,Lucy-chan kau dengan Laxus?"Sahut Levy kaget.

"Aku kira kau dengan Natsu atau Loke"Sahut Lisanna. "Hahahah aneh ya,tapi bukannya kau dengan Gajeel Levy"balas Lucy yang selesai mencoba gaunnya dan gantian dengan Levy yang mencoba gaun berwarna orange.

"Lucy-chan,jangan membalas dendam dong"kata Levy. "Levy,tenang tidak apa – apa Gajeel menyakitimu satu Guild akan menghajarnya"kata Erza yang sedang mencoba gaun ungunya. "Jangan kejam begitu Erza"kata Lisanna. "Jadi apa ada yang kalian sukai Fin-chan,Lite-Chan?"Tanya Mirajane yang membuat daftar pria yang cocok untuk dua dragon slayer baru mereka. "Hah? Apa maksudnya?"tanya Lite bingung sedangkan Finnel hanya diam saja.

"Hmm biar lebih muda apa tipe pria idaman kalian?"tanya Cana. "Tidak ada yang khusus."jawab Finnel singkat. "Sama" sahut Lite singkat. "Berarti Finnel-san dan Lite-san,adalah saingan cinta Juvia"kata Juvia dengan aura gelapnya."Kau terobsesi Juvia"kata Lucy.

"Tapi aku dengar ada yang menyukai kalian berdua dari luar guild kina."Kata Kinana.

"Hibiki?"kata Mirajane

"Tentu saja tidak,dia playboy"jawab Lite.

"Tidak mungkin"sahut Finnel.

"Ren?"tebak Lucy.

"Enggak"Jawab Finnel dan Lite bersamaan.

"Lagipula Sherry bertunangan dengan Ren"sambung Laki yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Eve?"kata Wendy.

"Dia penyihir salju"tolak Lite mentah – mentah

"Terlalu kecil"sahut Finnel.

"Lyon ?"kata Erza yang sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya.

"Tidak mungkin"kata Lite.

"Aku rasa Lyon menyukai orang lain"kata Finnel sambil melihat Juvia membuat para gadis pun melihat ke arah Juvia.

"Kenapa semuanya melihat Juvia?"tanya Juvia tidak mengerti. Juvia terdiam beberapa saat. "Juvia hanya menyukai Gray-sama"kata Juvia.

"Tapi Lyon juga menyukaimu."goda Cana. "Hentikan Cana sebelum dia membuat banjir toko ini."kata Mirajane yang sedang mencoba gaun merahnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Freed? Mira – nee"kata Lisanna membuat Mirajane malu."Kami baik – baik saja"kata Mirajane.

Setelah mereka membeli gaun pilihan mereka, Para gadis masih berbelanja sepatu dan perhiasan yang cocok untuk gaun mereka.

Saking asiknya mereka berbelanja,malam sudah menjelang."Wah sudah malam,bagaimana kalau kita menginap di Fairy Hills?"saran Levy.

"Setuju"sahut yang lain berbarengan. Mereka pun beriringan menuju Fairy Hills. Di Fairy Hills,para gadis pun asik mengobrol dan mencoba gaya rambut serta hal – hal yang dilakukan anak perempuan tanpa gangguan pria.


	5. Grand Ball

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Ft.**

* * *

Grand Ball

Grand ball dan Grand Magic Tournament kali ini akan diadakan di Crocus,Fiore. Tepatnya di Royal Crocus Ballroom(A/n: author buat sendiri gedungnya).

Lite terlihat anggun dengan pita berwarna merah dirambutnya yang cocok dengan gaun mini dress berlengan juga memakai sepatu tanpa heels dengan warna orange. Sedangkan untuk Finnel, ia mengenakan gaun dengan model Lolita gothic berwarna putih dengan renda berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan berwarna putih. rambut Finnel menguncir dengan model Twin tails rambutnya dan di berikan hiasan pita berwarna putih yang dipasang di kedua kuncirannya. Finnel memakai boots berwarna putih.

Saat berada di grand ball Finnel dan Lite yang pergi bersama sebagian besar anggota Fairy Tail yang lain,Mereka menyadari banyak anggota dari guild yang lain juga menghadiri pesta dansa ini.

"Pesta dansa ini sangat ramai ya"komentar Mirajane.

"Itu karena peraturan Grand Magic tournamet juga akan diumumkan disini"jelas Romeo.

"Finnel mereka pasti datang'kan,aku berharap kita tidak menemui mereka"kata Lite.

"Serius Lite,kau masih membenci mereka? Tidak semua anggota mereka jahat."jawab Finnel.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau memaafkan mereka"kata Lite. Finnel hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas mendengar kata – Kata Lite barusan.

Sementara itu,diruangan yang sama para anggota Sabertooth telah hadir bersama Guild master mereka Jiema.

"Halo,Frosch bagaimana kabarmu?"Sapa Finnel yang memang dekat dengan Exceed dari sabertooth tersebut.

"Miss Finnel,Fro sehat."kata Frosch.

"Aku senang mendengarnya,"balas Finnel melangkah menuju teman – teman satu guildnya.

"Ehem,Perhatian akan menjelaskan peraturan Grand Magic tournament."kata Salah seorang anggota panitia Grand Magic.

Saat petugas itu menerangkan tentang peraturan grand magic tournament. Ada dua orang dari sabertooth guild, memperhatikan Lite dan Finnel tanpa di ketahui siapa pun.

"Sting,aku akan mengajak Finnel berdansa"kata Rogue hanya mengangkat satu alisnya."Kau masih menyukainya Rogue?"tanya diam saja,namun pipinya yang sedikit memerah memberikan jawaban yang jelas bagi Sting.

"Baik,sekarang Waktunya pesta"kata Petugas tersebut. Alunan lagu pun mulai terdengar. Laxus sudah mengajak Lucy pun mulai berdansa dengan mendekati Finnel."Finnel-chan,May I"kata Rogue.

"Tentu saja"Jawab Finnel yang menerima ajakan dansa Finnel meninggalkan Lite untuk berdansa dengan Rogue,Sting mendekati Lite."Kau terlihat jelek,gadis api"ejek Sting.

"Apa mau mu sabertooth?"kata Lite.

"Kau yakin fairy tail ikut grand magic,kalian lemah"balas Sting. Lite pun tidak bisa menahan melayangkan tinjunya di wajah Sting membuat yang bersangkutan terpental sambil menyeret Rogue yang sedang berdansa dengan Finnel ikut Rogue yang ikut terseret,membuat Finnel kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya namun sebelum Finnel terjatuh,Sepasang lengan yang kokoh menangkap tubuh Finnel."Finnel kau tidak apa – apa ?" Tanya sang pemilik lengan itu yang ternyata Gray.

"Gray-san, aku baik – baik saja"kata Finnel

"Syukurlah,mau berdansa?"Tanya hanya menggangukkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua pun berdansa.

"Hei Lite,aku lihat tadi kau memukul seseorang"kata Natsu.

"Natsu-san bukan apa – apa. Bagaimana kalo kita berdansa? " Ajak Lite.

"Tentu"jawab Natsu yang menarik Lite ke lantai dansa. Kejadian tersebut tentu saja dilihat oleh Mirajane,Cana,serta Lisanna yang membentuk Trio Matchmaker,Didalam pikiran mereka semua sama dan mendapatkan dua pasangan yang harus mereka comblangkan.


	6. Fairy Tail Team A dan Team B

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail**

**please support my other Story "To Claim Throne"**

* * *

Fairy Tail team A and B

Setelah kejadian di Grand ,Cana,dan Lisanna mendapatkan rencana untuk menjodohkan Lite dan Finnel. Maka dari itu trio matchmaker fairy tail sedang berdikusi di guild yang masih sepi.

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?Gray dan Finnel juga Natsu dan Lite"kata Mirajane.

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok"kata Lisanna.

"Kita pastikan dulu,Mira"kata Cana yang memeluk barel memikirkan kata – kata Cana,"Kita tanyakan langsung."usul Mirajane. Mira pun mulai mencari sang Ice mage atau Fire dragon slayer itu.

"Gray"panggil Mirajane yang menemukan sang ice mage itu baru saja memasuki guild."Ada apa Mira"jawab Gray yang mendekati ketiga gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Finnel?"tanya Lisanna.

"Dia penyihir yang hebat"Jawab Gray.

"Apa kau menyukainya Gray?"Tanya Mirajane.

"Ya dia temanku"Jawab Gray polos.

"Maksud Mira,apa kau menyukainya lebih dari teman Gray"tanya Cana yang mulai tidak sabar, Gray pun memerah karena malu begitu mengetahui maksud Cana.

"Ak..u tidak tahu"Jawab Gray yang masih memerah, Namun Trio Matchmaker sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Gray Pov

Gray mengutuk Mira,Cana,dan Lisanna dalam hati. Sejak Mirajane menanyainya tentang Finnel,Jantungnya menjadi berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat Finnel atau seseorang menyebutkan namanya. Ia pun menjelma menjadi Juvia –stalker mode,mengikuti kemana pun Finnel pergi. Walaupun paling banyak Finnel menghabiskan waktu di guild bertengkar dengan Lite dan Natsu juga dengannya. Ia menyukai Finnel saat ia tersenyum atau memarahi benda apapun yang menyebabkannya terjatuh."Gadis aneh"gumam Gray.

"Siapa?"Tanya Mirajane tiba – tiba.

"Bukan siapa – siapa"Jawab Gray gugup dan pergi dari situ.

Normal Pov.

Trio MatchMaker hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Laku Gray yang menjadi Juvia mode stalker on bertiga pun memutuskan membantu kedua pasangan tersebut. Mereka pun beralih pada dua dragon slayer yang sedang asik memakan ayam api exstra pedas di pojok ruangan."Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"tanya Lucy tiba – tiba. Mira pun menceritakan kejadian saat grand ball dan tingkah Gray pada juga menceritakan kedekatan Natsu dan Lite."Mira,kau tidak bisa menetapkan mode yang sama pada Gray ke Natsu, Natsu terlalu idiot untuk romance"kata Lucy.

"Aku setuju dengan Lucy,Mira- nee"kata dan Lucy terdiam sejenak.

"Perhatian"seru Master Makarov dari atas meja semua anggota guild melihat master Makarov.

"Fairy tail akan mengirimkan dua team untuk grand magic tournament,Fairy Tail A terdiri dari Natsu Dragneel,Erza Scarlet,Gray Fullbuster,Lucy Heartfilia,dan Wendy Marvell. Sedangkan untuk Team kedua Laxus Dreyar,Mirajane Strauss,Gajeel Redfox,Cana Alberona,and Mystogan."Kata Master Makarov membuat Fairy Tail bersorak."Master Mystogan yang kau maksud Jelall?" tanya Erza kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Erza."kata Master Makarov sambil meminum Beernya. Erza hanya terdiam dan kembali memakan kuenya."Lite Exarare,Finnel Cloche,Lisanna Strauss,Elfman dan Levy Macgarden kalian akan Ikut ke grand magic dan menjadi reseve player"kata Master Makarov membuat Lite dan Finnel berpelukan bahagia.

Mirajane melihat ke arah Lucy dan Lisanna,mendengar kedua calon pasangan ikut ke crocus untuk pertandingan membuatnya mendapatkan ide."Kita akan mendapatkan dua pasangan baru di fairy tail selama Grand Magic"kata Mirajane.

"Kalau butuh bantuanku bilang saja Mira"kata Lucy sebelum ia berniat menceritakan rencana Mira pada Laxus sambil berkemas untuk grand magic."Oi Frozen girl ayo bersiap – siap "teriak Lite.

"Kau panggil aku apa Burning lady?"teriak begitu perkelahian khas Fairy Tail pun terjadi,Bedanya Lite dan Natsu saling membantu untuk mengalahkan Finnel yang di bantu Gray.


	7. Journey and Twin Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer:ckckcckck udh di bilangin berapa kali juga... aku tuh bukan yang buat Fairy Tail**

**Perhatiaan: Grand Magic disini gak ngikutin nilai Poin yang sama di manga**

**Special Thaks Buat Hixaarin yg udah buat Scene moment FinnelXGray juga ide Buat LitexNatsu moment...**

* * *

Journey and Twin Dragons

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang ikut ke Crocus,Dimana Grand Magic Tournament akan diadakan berkumpul di Stasiun kereta Magnolia.

"Apa kita harus naik kereta?"tanya Natsu yang sudah mulai gemetaran.

"Jangan merasa mual hanya dengan melihatnya Natsu"kata Happy.

"Tidak bisakah kita jalan kaki?"tanya Finnel yang juga hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata – kata Finnel barusan. "Tidak, sekarang kalian bertiga masuk ke kereta sekarang"kata Erza tegas.

"Baik"jawab Natsu,Finnel dan Lite bersamaan.

Dengan enggan ketiga dragon slayer itu pun menaiki kereta api tersebut mulai berjalan Natsu dan Lite mulai merasa mual. Lite menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jendela sambil mengeluh dengan ditemani Relare yang duduk dipangkuan ,Natsu sudah pingsan di pangkuan titania.

Finnel hanya memejamkan matanya namun keringat dingin mulai keluar dari sekujur tubuh Finnel. Gray melihat ke arah Finnel khawatir."Finnel,Apa kau mabuk kendaraan?"tanya Gray cemas. "Y..ya"jawab Finnel dengan gemetaran dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Gray meletakan tanganya di kepala Finnel sehingga membuat kepala Finnel jatuh di bahunya."Gunakan bahu ku untuk bersandar,Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik"Kata Gray yang masih merangkul kepala Finnel. Di kedua pipi Finnel terlihat semburat pink yang mewarnai wajahnya. "Terima kasih"jawab Finnel pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Gray dan ia merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Gray dan ia mulai jatuh tertidur.

Mirajane,Cana,dan Lisanna melihat adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum ria."Sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi mereka untuk mengakui perasaan satu sama lain"kata Lisanna.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Juvia?"tanya Lucy yang mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis yang duduk di depannya. Mirajane hanya bisa terdiam."Lucy,ada apa dengan Laxus?"tanya Cana yang melihat Laxus yang tidur di pangkuan Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Di lain pihak, Juvia yang melihat scene tersebut hanya bisa terdiam."Finnel-san saingan cinta Juvia"teriak Juvia membuat Gray yang ada didepannya melemparkan tatapan penuh kematian ke arah Juvia. "Kecilkan suaramu Juvia. Finnel sedang tidur"bisik Gray.

"Gray-sama"kata Juvia pelan sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang mirip air terjun.

Satu setengah jam kemudian,

Kereta api yang membawa rombongan Fairy Tail telah sampai di Stasiun yang melihat Finnel masih terlelap dalam pelukannya menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Finnel, sehingga Gray memutuskan menggendong Finnel dengan gaya Bridal Style."Ocenia bisa kamu bawa barang – barang Finnel "tanya Gray

"Tentu"jawab Ocenia. Di lain pihak, Natsu sudah bersemangat begitu Kereta mulai berhenti bergerak."Lite,ayo kita sudah sampai"kata Natsu yang menarik – narik tangan Lite."Natsu-san aku masih mual"kata Lite lemah."huh? Ya sudah aku gendong saja"kata Natsu yang langsung mengendong Lite dibelakang.

Saat semua anggota Fairy Tail turun semua dari kereta, mereka semua berkumpul."Ehem,upacara pembukaan tournament satu jam lagi dimulai. Lebih baik kita menuju hotel dan ke stadiom"kata Master Makarov.

Gray sangat senang mengendong Finnel._'Finnel manis'pikir Gray._ "Wah,wah, ternyata ada Fairy Tail."kata Sting dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa maumu?"Tanya Natsu yang menggendong Lite.

"Sabertooth..."kata Lite yang masih menahan mualnya,sementara Finnel masih terlelap tidur.

"Kami hanya ingin mengenalkan diri kami"jawab Sting. Rogue hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Finnel dalam pelukan Gray.

"Namaku Sting Euclife dan dia Rogue Cheeney,Kami berdua dikenal sebagai Twin Dragon Slayer dari Sabertooth. Ingat ini baik – baik kami Dragon slayer generasi ketiga,Kami memiliki Dragon Lacrima ditubuh kami juga kami dilatih oleh dragon seperti kalian,Namun kami membunuh dragon kami"kata Sting membuat Natsu,Gajeel dan Wendy yang mendengarnya terkejut dan marah.

"Apa kata mu? Kamu membunuh Dragon yang melatihmu"Kata Natsu penuh emosi,Jika bukan Lite yang masih ada digendonganya mungkin Natsu sudah memukul Sting.

"Fairy Tail atau Sabertooth kita Lihat siapa yang memenangkan Grand Magic tahun ini."kata Sting sambil berlalu bersama Rogue dan yang lain.

Sebelum pergi Rogue memandang Finnel sekilas dan mengikuti Sting pergi.


	8. Opening Ceremony and Event Golden key

**Discailmer: I not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Opening Ceremony and Event Game Golden Key

Arena Grand Magic,

"Selamat datang di Kota Crocus"kata seseorang ditengah Arena yang sudah dipenuhi orang – orang."Saya Chapati Lola pemandu acara selama Grand Magic diselenggarakan"kata Chapati kembali, dari tengah - tengah Arena yang disambut gemuruh oleh para penonton yang duduk distadium. "Tanpa perlu berlama –lama lagi,Mari Kita persilahkan masuk Team – team perwakilan Guild."kata Chapati bersemangat.

Setelah Chapati meminta perwakilan dari guild masuk. Team dari Sabertooth Guild,Fairy Tail Team A,Fairy Tail Team B,Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus,Mermaid Heels,Raven Tail dan Quartz Cerberus memasuki Arena sambil membawa bendera dengan lambang Guild masing – dukungan untuk guilds pun ramai terdengar,termasuk suara dukungan untuk kedua team dari Fairy Tail yang dipimpin oleh Lite dan Lisanna dari kursi penonton."Jeez Lite bisa menyalurkan hobi teriak – teriaknya disini"kata Finnel yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Aku setuju"jawab mengelus kepala exceed itu membuat Relare mengeliat sadar Finnel memandangi sang penyihir es yang sedang berada di tengah – tengah arena."Kau menyukainyaaa"kata Happy dan Ocenia bersamaan membuat Finnel kaget dan semburat pink kembali muncul di pipinya."oh diamlah,kalian berdua"kata Finnel menahan malu.

Setelah perwakilan dari tiap guild duduk di tempatnya masing – masing bersama pendukungnya,Chapati pun memberitahu mereka tentang sistem nilai dan poin (a/n:Aku pake point yang ada dimanga ,jadi disini gak usah di jelasin lagi)

"Baik,Saya akan menjelaskan peraturan Event Game yang akan dimulai sebentar ini diberi nama Golden keys. Sebelum saya menjelaskan lebih Masing – masing team mengirim perwakilannya. "kata Chapati.

"Biar aku yang maju"kata Lucy penuh semangat.

"good Luck Lucy"kata Natsu.

"Hati – hati"balas Erza.

"Baik dari team Fairy Tail team A ada Lucy Heartfilia."kata Chapati.

"Lucy yang turun begitu aku juga Ikut"kata Cana yang sudah menghabiskan satu gentong bir.

"Selamat berjuang Cana"kata Mirajane memberi semangat.

"Dari Fairy Tail Team B,perwakilannya adalah Cana Alberona" seru Chapati.

"Hei Yukino,mau kamu yang maju?"tanya Sting.

"Baik,Sting-san"jawab Yukino.

"Jangan sampai kalah" Balas Sting. Yukino hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sabertooth mengirimkan Yukino sebagai perwakilannya" Umum Chapati.

"Ichiya – Sensei,Biar aku yang pertama kali maju"kata Ren menawarkan diri.

"Baik,men"balas Ichiya.

"Dari Blue Pegasus,ada Ren"kata Chapati.

"Jika Ren ikut,aku juga ikut"Seru Sherri dari team Lamia Scale

"Jangan mengalah Sherri"kata Lyon

"Baik"jawab Sherri yang kemudian berjalan menuju kontestan lain berada.

"Di Pihak Lamia Scale ada Sherri dan dari Quattro Cerberus ada Rocker."kata Chapati.

"Nullponding,kau yang maju"kata Iwan Dreyar guild master dari Raven Tail.

"Biar aku yang maju"kata Kagura dari Mermaid Heels.

"Baik,karena semua kontestan sudah akan menjelaskan peraturannya pumpkin. Kalian harus mencari golden key yang menpunyai nilai sepuluh,siapa pun yang memiliki golden key akan dinyatakan hati – hati kami menyiapkan Golden key palsu yang bisa meledak mengurangi point juga akan menemukan Silver key yang bernilai 1 point."Jelas

"Jadi berdasarkan Point?"tanya Lucy.

"Ya dan ini petunjuknya. Apa yang terlihat bukanlah yang seharusnya . Dengan ini Golden key dibuka"kata Mr pumpkin.

Arena Grand Magic berubah menjadi hutan lebat. Para penonton bisa melihat kontestan melalui bola Lacrima besar.

Lucy Pov.

'_Apa yang terlihat bukanlah yang seharusnya'Pikir Lucy. _Lucy belum melakukan tindakan apa pun,masih memikirkan petunjuk tadi.

Boom! Suara ledakan terdengar jelas. "Sayang sekali, Rocker dari Quartto Cerberus keluar dari event karena mengambil Gilden Keys yang salah"Komentar Chapati. Akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk mencari silver key sambil memikirkan petunjuknya. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat Lucy berhasil mengumpulkan lima silver keys,Berarti ia mendapatkan lima point.

Pencarian Lucy menuntunya ke menuju ke tengah – tengah The Golden keys bersinar dengan terangnya. "Terlalu mudah,"gumam Lucy sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Cana dari Fairy Tail team B telah mendapatkan empat silver keys sedangkan Lucy mendapatkan lima silver keys"komentar Chapati yang disambut gegap gempita oleh pendukung Fairy Tail.

"Mencari hanya melalui petunjuk memang tidak mudah"kata mantan dewan magic Yajima dari kursi komentator.

"Open the gate of Maid,Virgo"panggil Lucy.

"Waktunya hukuman putri"kata Virgo begitu muncul dihadapan Lucy.

"Aku tidak akan menghukumu Virgo, tapi tolong gali tanah di bawah kunci itu untuk ku"kata Lucy.

"Sesuai permintaanmu Princess"jawab Virgo yang mulai mengali tanah sesuai permintaan Lucy. Sepuluh menit kemudian,"Princess, aku menemukan sebuah peti"kata Virgo sambil menyerahkan peti itu pada Lucy.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan,Kunci emas yang melayang di udara itu palsu"kata Lucy sambil membuka peti yang berisikan kunci emas.

"Ya pemenang Event Golden key adalah Lucy Heartfilia,dengan satu Golden key dan Lima kunci perak"kata Chapati sembari mengembalikan arena ke bentuk semula. Lucy pun disambut pelukan oleh Laxus,Natsu,Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Inilah perolehan sementara points "kata Chapati.

Dilayar besar lacrima terdapat urutan Points dari event Golden key

Fairy Tail A = 1 golden key + 5 silver keys: 15

Fairy Tail B = 4 silver key = 4

Blue Pegasus= 4 silver key = 4

Lamia Scale = 3 silver key = 3

Mermaid Heels = 3 silver key = 3

Raven Tail = 2 silver key = 2

Quartto Cerberus = 0 = 0


	9. Duel Time

**Discalimrer:I'm not own FT.**

* * *

Duel Time

Hari pertama Grand magic belum selesai,walaupun Event Golde nKey sudah diselesaikan."Setelah Event game selesai kita memiliki dua pertandingan duel satu lawan satu. Dan untuk duel pertama kali ini adalah Eve Tearm dari Blue Pegasus dan Hinagiku Zeelmart dari Lamia Scale. Hinagiku Zeelmart adalah anak asuh dari Jura Neekis. Hinagiku memiliki Rambut berwarna putih tergerai dan di beri hiasan bando berwarna matanya berwarna biasanya mengenakan baju dengan model baby doll berwarna hitam dan legging dengan warna yang sama,Ia juga menggenakan sepatu boots dengan warna yang sama.

"Semoga berhasil Eve"kata Hibiki.

"Aku berangkat semuanya" balas Eve yang berjalan menuju ring.

Dipihak Lamia Scale.

"Hati – Hati Hinagiku dan jangan remehkan lawanmu "pesan Jura.

"Ya paman"jawab Hinagiku dengan penuh semangat.

"Semoga beruntung"kata Lyon.

"Lyon,bajumu"balas Hinagiku dengan wajahnya yang memerah sebelum ia berjalan menuju ring.

"Baik kedua peserta telah memasuki ring pumkin dan duel dimulai!"Kata Mr. Pumkin.

"Ah maaf jika aku terlalu kasar,White Out"kata Eve seraya melebar kedua tangannya dan membuat seisi stadium diselimuti salju.

"Brrrr... dingin"keluh Natsu.

"Kenapa tidak menyalakan api saja otak api"kata Gray

"apa maumu balok es"jawab Natsu.

"Cukup"kata Erza yang meninju kepala mereka.

"Aye"jawab Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Hinagiku masih berdiri ditempatnya tidak bergeming dengan serangan salju yang diluncurkan Eve"komentar Chapati.

"Penyihir salju ya,aku harus berterima kasih denganmu. Snow Make: Snow whip"kata Hinagiku yang menyerang dengan cambuk yang terbuat dari salju.

"Kau pengguna Snow magic juga"kata Eve

"Iya"sahut Hinagiku.

"White Fury"kata Eve sambil menembakan salju pada Hinagiku.

"Snow Make: Snow Dust"kata Hinagiku yang juga menyerang Eve dengan serangan hampir mirip dengan White Furry. Tabrakan serangan itu membuat kedua lawan hampir tidak terlihat.

"Snow make:Snow Wolf"kata Hinagiku yang membuat srigala dari salju.

"White Fang"balas Eve yang menyerang srigala Hinagiku dan langsung menyerang Hinagiku tepat di lehernya.

"Aku... menyerah"kata Hinagiku pelan.

"Duel telah selesai,Pemenangnya adalah Eve Tearm dari Blue Pegasus"kata Chapati yang di sambut gemuruh penonton.

" Duel selanjutnya,Gray Fullbuster dari Fairy Tail A dan Lyon Bastia dari Lamia "kata Mr Pumkin

"Semangat Gray-sama"kata Juvia.

"Berjuang Gray-san"dukung Finnel membuat wajah Gray memerah bagaikan pun meletakan satu tangannya di pipi Finnel sebelum pergi ke arena membuat wajah Finnel memerah.

Lyon dan Gray pun berdiri berhadapan. "Duel dimulai ! Pumpkin"kata Mr pumkin

"Ne Gray,Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Gray? Kalau aku menang,aku akan mendekati Juvia kau tidak boleh menganggu, kalau kau menang aku tidak akan menganggu"kata Lyon

"Maaf aku tidak menyukai orang lain."jawab Gray sambil bersiap – siap mengeluarkan sihirnya.

" Ice Make:Eagle"kata Lyon melancarkan serangan pada Gray yang berhasil menghindar.

"Ice Make:Lance"balas juga berhasil menghindari Serangan Gray.

"Ice make:Ape"kata Lyon mengenai Gray."Ice Make:Canon"Seru Gray dari belakang .Lyon pun tidak bisa mengelak.

"Bagaimana"kata Lyon.

"Yang kau serang itu tiruan ku dari es"kata Gray.

"Menarik,Ice Make: wolf"kata Lyon.

"Ice make:Gyeser"balas Gray membuat Lyon tidak sadarkan diri."Pemenangnya Gray Fullbuster"kata Chapati yang disambut meriah oleh pendukung Fairy mengangkat tangan kanan dan mengacung kan kedua jarinya ke atas (a/n: kalo yg udh liat FT episode fantasia ,waktu Laxus gerakannya kayak gitu).

"Gray-san selamat ya"seru Finnel yang refleks memeluk Gray begitu kembali dari ring yang dibalas pelukan oleh Gray."Terima kasih"balas Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Ne,Finnel kemenangan ku hari ini untukmu"bisik Gray ditelinga Finnel.

"Kalian menyukai satu sama lain"kata Happy membuat Gray dan Finnel melepaskan pelukan masing – masing dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah dengan ini grand magic hari ini telah selesai"kata Chapati.

"Ayo kita rayakan di bar hotel"kata Natsu bersemangat yang disambut sorak – sorai nakamanya.

"Kita menang"teriak Lite. Rombongan Fairy Tail pun berjalan menuju bar. "Finn-chan"panggil Rogue setelah rombongan Fairy Tail jauh.

"Huh, apa?"tanya Finnel.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu disini"kata Rogue.

"Aku juga,dibanding anggota sabertooth yang lain,Rogue-kun yang paling salamku untuk Fro ya"kata Finnel yang berlari meninggalkan Rogue.


	10. Event Hunting

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Ft.**

* * *

**Event Hunting **

* * *

Recap Poin contest:

Fairy Tail A : 10 pts

Fairy Tail B : 8 pts

Blue Pegasus: 6 pts

Lamia Sacle: 4 Pts

Mermaid Heels: 3 pts

Sabertooth: 2 pts

Raven Tail :1 Pts

Quartto Cerberus:0

Recap Battle

Fairy Tail A : 10

Fairy Tail B :

Blue Pegasus: 10

Lamia Scale:

Mermaid Heels:

Raven Tail:

SaberTooth:

Quartztto Cerberus:

* * *

Keesokan harinya .

Seluruh perwakilan guild telah berkumpul di Stadium Utama."Selama pagi, Tanpa perlu panjang lebar lagi,Grand Magic hari kedua dimulai."Kata Chapati membuka acara.

"Untuk points Fairy Tail masih unggul,"sambung Tetua Yajima.

"Kali ini Event game kita adalah Hunting" kata Chapati.

"Dengarkan peraturannya baik – baik pumkin"kata Mr Pumkin

"Setiap Guild harus mengirimkan dua anggotanya dan mengalahkan monster sebanyak – banyaknya juga diperkenankan untuk menyerang anggota dari Team "Kata Mr Pumkin

"Setiap team diperkenankan memilih dua anggota teamnya "kata Chapati.

"Biar aku dan Beth yang maju"kata Miliana dari Mermaid Heels.

Sementara itu dari tempat Fairy Tail," Biar aku dan Wendy saja"kata Natsu.

"Semoga beruntung Natsu-san dan Wendy – chan"Kata Lite sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya dan memamerkan senyumnya yang khas. "Hati – Hati Natsu" kata Happy yang berdiri disebelah Charle. "Wendy,lakukan sebisamu"kata Charle."Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"kata Wendy. Wendy dan Natsu pun bergabung bersama anggota guild yang lain.

"Natsu dan Wendy yang maju? Kalau begitu aku maju"seru Gajeel.

"Ara ara,Aku juga maju"kata Mirajane.

"Selamat berjuang kalian berdua" kata Cana yang meminum satu gentong belas menit kemudian,seluruh perwakilan dari guild terkumpul sebagai berikut.

Fairy Tail A : Natsu Dragneel dan Wendy Marvell

Fairy Tail B : Gajeel Redfox dan Mirajane Strauss

Mermaid Heels: Miliana dan Beth

Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis dan Celia Blendi

Sabertooth: Rufus dan Minerva.

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki Laytis dan Ichiya

Raven Tail: Kurohebi dan Flare

Quartzzto Cerberus: Warcry dan Yaeger

"Hunting dimulai Pumkin"kata Mr Pumkin sambil mengaktifkan sihir dan merubah arena menjadi daerah pegunungan berbatu.

"Yosh,Aku bersemangat"kata Natsu penuh dengan semangat. Dan Hunting Event game pun dimulai.

Dengan dimulainya Hunting game, Vulcan di depan setiap team. Masing – masing dari setiap team mengalahkan sebanyak – banyaknya Vulcan di hadapan mereka. Gajeel bersama Mirajane yang sudah di wujud satan soulnya berhasil mengalahkan enam ekor Vulcan sedangkan Natsu dan Wendy berhasil mengalahkan tujuh ekor Vulcan. Mermaid Heels mengalahkan lima ekor vulcan. Sabertooth berhasil mengalahkan sembilan Vulcan sedangkan untuk Blue Pegasus berhasil megalahkan tiga ekor Vulcan. Lamia Scale berhasil mengalahkan sepuluh ekor cerberus mengalahkan dua ekor dan Raven Tail berhasil mengalahkan delapan ekor.

"Fire Dragon Roar"Seru Natsu yang menyerang Vulcan ke delapan."Wind dragon roar"Seru Wendy yang menyerang Vulcan ke sembilan. "Kerja yang bagus Wendy" puji Natsu.

"Terima Kasih,Nat.. KYAAA"kata Wendy yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah jatuh dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengalir." Wendy" teriak Natsu membuat anggota Fairy Tail yang lain terkejut.

"Hehehe satu dragon slayer sudah terluka"kata Flare. "KAU!"Seru Natsu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, tangannya sudah terkepal. "Bukankah diperbolehkan untuk menyerang lawan."kata Flare.

Sementara itu,di tempat Fairy Tail duduk dan menyemangati team mereka. "Master,apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Lucy. "Beritahu porlyusisca,tentang ini"kata Master Makarov.

"Aye "kata Happy yang segera melakukan perintah Master Makarov. "Jadi kau berniat curang Ivan. ada yang bisa lolo setelah menyerang anak – anakku"kata Master Makarov menahan Marah.

"Event Game Hunting telah selesai dan Sabertooth memenangkan event dengan mengalahkan sebelas Vulcan pumkin"Seru Mr pumkin.

Segera setelah arena kembali seperti semula. Natsu dan yang lain membawa Wendy menuju ruangan kesehatan. "Ne,Wendy tidak apa – apa'kan"kata Lucy Khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir dia dragon slayer"kata Finnel berusaha menenangkan Lucy."Raven Tail."kata Natsu dengan penuh emosi. "Kita akan membalasnya Natsu-san"kata Lite lembut namun didalam hatinya emosinya tidak terkontrol.

Lima belas menit kemudian, "Wendy baik – baik saja,hanya saja ia harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Lite maukah kau menggantikan Wendy?"Kata Master Makarov.

"Tentu saja."Kata Lite bersemangat.

"Ayo kita berjuang untuk Wendy juga"seru Natsu yang di sambut sorak sorai dari teman – teman satu guildnya.

"Oi Gadis api,jangan sampai kalah ya"seru Finnel.

"kau panggil aku apa gadis beku?"balas Lite.

"Ada masalah gadis api"kata mereka pun mulai bertengkar lagi. "Itulah mereka,"komentar Ocenia.


	11. A bet

**Disclaimer: I'm not Own Ft**

**Special thanks: buat yang udah review dan karin sebagian scene dari idenya... **

* * *

A Bet.

Setelah mengetahui Wendy baik – baik saja, Team A maupun team B kembali menuju arena. "Sayang sekali,kami harus konfimasikan bahwa Wendy Marvell mengalami cedera,dan akan Digantikan Lite Exlare"kata Chapati mengumumkan. Para penonton pun bersemangat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Nona Lite, semangat"seru salah seorang penonton.

"Sudah waktunya Nona Lite bersinar"kata penonton yang lain.

"Kau memiliki banyak penggemar"kata Mirajane.

"Huh,"reaksi Lite yang tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Mirajane.

Sementara itu,di tempat Sabertooth

"Sting,Nona Lite menggantikan Wendy"kata Lector pada dragon slayer berambut pirang tersebut."Cih biarkan saja."jawab Sting seakan tidak peduli.

"Sting kau khawatir"kata Rogue dari belakang Sting."Kau juga kalau Finnel yang maju"balas Sting membuat wajah Rogue memerah.

"Baik kita akan memasuki battle satu lawan yang pertama hari ini adalah Fairy Tail A,Lite Exlare dan Quartto Cerberus,Bacchus"kata Chapati.

Lite dan Bacchus pun menuju arena setelah teman – teman mereka memberikan kata - kata penyemangat."Cih lawanku seorang gadis kecil,padahal aku berharap akan melawan Erza"kata Bacchus sambil meminum bir dari Gourd(tempat minum).

"Jangan meremehkan aku tukang mabuk"Sahut Lite. "Oi gadis kecil bagaimana kalo kita membuat taruhan"tawar Bacchus. Lite tersenyum kecil."Menarik,apa taruhanmu?"kata Lite.

"Hmm untuk ukuran seorang gadis kecil kau terbilang manis,bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jika aku menang"kata Bacchus membuat seluruh arena menjadi dan Sting mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Baik,jika kau menang bukan hanya aku tapi Finnel juga akan menemanimu"balas Lite. Finnel yang mendengar kata – kata Lite langsung saja berteriak."OI LITE IDIOT ITU PERTARUNGAN MU KENAPA AKU JADI KORBAN"teriak Finnel.

"Diamlah gadis es"balas Lite pada Finnel.

"Lite jika kamu kalah aku akan menjadikanmu Naga beku" ancam Finnel.

"Biarkan saja gadis es tolol itu. Sekarang Giliranku,Jika aku menang nama guild kalian akan menjadi Quartz ?"kata Lite.

"Baik"jawab Bacchus.

"Kalian berdua siap"tanya Mr pumkin. Baik Lite maupun Bacchus menganggukan kepala."Baik,Battle dimulai"kata Mr Pumkin.

Bacchus menyerang Lite pertama kali dengan Palm magicnya yang berhasil dihindari Lite dan Lite pun sempat menyerang balik Bacchus yang juga berhasil dihindari oleh Bacchus. "Gerakan bertarung mengikuti gerakan Elang,"kata Lite yang menyadari kuda – kuda Bacchus.

"Karena itu aku dipanggil The Drunk Falcon"jawab Bacchus.

"Bagus. Naga dan Elang siapa yang akan menang. Silver Fire Wing Dragon"seru Lite yang menyerang Bacchus dengan api peraknya. Bacchus meminum kembali birnya dan dengan cepat menghindari serangan Lite. Bacchus memukul Lite dan mengenai pinggang kanan Lite. "Awww itu sakit"keluh Lite sambil memegang pinggang kanannya.

Lite pun mulai mencoba menyerang bacchus kembali."Roar silver fire dragon"kata pun kembali menghindar namun Lite dengan cepat menendang Bacchus.

"Iron fist silver fire dragon"kata Lite melancarkan serangan akhir pada Bacchus yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Pertandingan telah selesai pemenangnya adalah Lite Exlare dari Fairy Tail A"kata Chapati. Lite pun bersemangat kembali menuju dimana Fairy Tail duduk.

"Liteeeee, kenapa kamu menjadikan aku taruhan juga."kata Finnel begitu Lite ada dihadapannya."Gak usah dipikirin,yang penting aku menang"kata Lite santai.

"Ehm Lite bisa kita bicara sebentar"kata Natsu dengan wajah yang serius. "Iya Natsu-san "jawab Lite yang mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Er... Mira-san aku jalan diluar arena ya .mau cari udara segar" Pamit Finnel pada Mirajane.

Sementara itu Natsu bersama Lite berada ditempat menghembuskan nafasnya."Kenapa kau menyetujui taruhan Bacchus Lite?" tanya Natsu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus " jawab Lite disadari Lite kedua lengan Natsu memeluk Lite."Jangan membuat taruhan seperti itu lagi"kata Natsu yang masih memeluk Lite. "Iya"jawab Lite yang masih dalam pelukan Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah pertarungan Lite melawan Bacchus yang dimenangkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Finnel memutuskan berjalan – jalan sambil mencari udara segar. Dari kejauhan, Rogue sedang melihat Finnel sedang berjalan – jalan sendiri memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Finn – chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Rogue. "mencari udara segar"jawab Finnel sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Finnel mau berjalan – jalan denganku"tanya Rogue. Finnel hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Rogue dan Finnel berjalan sambil bertukar pikiran disekitar taman Crocus. "Dari apa yang ku dengar sepertinya Fairy Tail menyenangkan"Ucap Rogue sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang berjalan bersamanya. "Yap, begi..." ucapan Finnel terpotong karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap Rogue menangkap tubuh Finnel membuat wajahnya dan Finnel berdekatan satu sama lain. "Kau baik – baik saja ?" Tanya Rogue dengan wajah yang memerah dalam posisi yang masih belum berubah. "I..iya"jawab Finnel pun mulai berdiri tegak dengan di bantu Rogue.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang penyihir es berambut hitam memperhatikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan dengan wajah kesal. "Cih dasar kau Sabertooth" umpat Gray yang cemburu melihat kedekatan Finnel dan Rogue.


	12. Night of celebration

**Dislaimer: I'm not own Fairy tail**

**A/n: ada yang mau kasih ide buat event ketiga?**

* * *

Night of celeberation

Setelah pertandingan melawan Bacchus tadi dan pembicaraanya dengan Natsu, Lite memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat taman bersama Relare.

"Kamu yakin, tidak mau beristirahat saja"tanya Relare yang duduk dipangkuan Lite.

"Aku tidak ... apa yang kau lakukan disini sabertooth"kata Lite yang tiba – tiba saja dihampiri Sting.

"Gadis aneh,harusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kamu sini"tanya Sting.

"Bukan urusanmu "sahut Lite hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Lite saat sedang marah."Oi, besok lihat aku ya "kata Sting sambil berlalu.

"Huhhh pemuda aneh."gerutu Lite.

Pada malam harinya,

Bar "Blue Moon" di Crocus telah dipenuhi anggota fairy tail,kecuali Finnel dan Lite yang entah kemana. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta setelah mendengar Wendy yang mulai pulih dan kemenangan Lite hari ini. Suasana kegembiraan yang dirasakan hampir semua anggota, tidak dirasakan bagi seorang ice mage yang hanya memakai celana panjangnya itu. Setelah melihat kedekatan Finnel dan Rogue tadi siang, ia mengakui ia cemburu pada Rogue yang bisa membuat Finnel terlihat senyaman itu.

"Oi Ice block, ayo bertanding siapa yang paling kuat minum"tantang Natsu.

"Baik Flame Brain,jangan sampai menyusahkanku kalo kau mabuk"jawab Gray.

"Aku ikut,"kata Cana yang sudah bersiap – siap dengan gentong anggota yang lain pun menyemangati mereka bertiga ketika mereka memulai kompetisi diantara mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu,Finnel dan Ocenia yang baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Rogue tanpa sengaja bertemu denga Lite dan Relare di depan Bar." darimana?"tanya Finnel.

"Hehehe aku habis bermain dengan Relare,ayo masuk"kata Lite bersemangat dan membuka pintu bar.

"TADAIMAA!"Teriak berdua mendapati Natsu dan Gray sudah mabuk."Lite kau darimana?"tanya Natsu.

"Natsu-san kau mabuk"kata Lite yang duduk dipojok ruangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Finnel,kemari "Panggil Gray.

"Ada apa Gr.."kata – kata Finnel tidak dapat diselesaikan ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Gray.

"AWWWW..."komentar seluruh anggota Guild berbarengan.

Setelah mencium Finnel,Gray pun jatuh tertidur menimpa Finnel."apa yang terjadi?"tanya Finnel dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara itu di pojok ruangan Natsu menghampiri Lite yang sudah ketiduran."Lite sini"kata Natsu sambil mengeser kepala Lite ke pundaknya."Ara ara, sepertinya Natsu dan Gray menyukai kedua anggota baru kita"kata Mirajane.

Finnel mengeser tubunya yang tertimpa Gray."Finnel temani Gray tidur disini ya,kau tidak kuat mengankatnya'kan?"kata Mirajane. Finnel hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan membalikan tubuh Gray hingga telentang serta membiarkan kepala Gray dipangkuanya.

Yang jelas apa yang terjadi malam ini terjadi karena Natsu dan Gray sedang mabuk.


	13. Event Naval

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Ft**

* * *

Event Naval

Bar Blue Moon,keesokan harinya.

Lite Pov.

Lite membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan bersandarkan pada Natsu. "Huh"gumam Lite dengan wajah yang memerah. _Kenapa aku bisa diposisi seperti ini? pikir Lite. _Tanpa sadar,Lite memperhatikan pemuda dengan rambut merah muda tersebut. _Dia manis,pikir Lite._

Saat Lite sedang asik memperhatikan wajah Natsu, tanpa sadar kedua mata Natsu pun terbuka."Ohayo Natsu-san" salam Lite.

"Ohayo Lite, aw aw kepalaku sakit" balas tertawa kecil. "Natsu-san pasti hang over karena mabuk kemarin,mau ku pesankan teh jahe?" tawar Lite." Sekalian makanan"jawab Natsu yang tidak sadar apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Finnel Pov

Di lain tempat, Finnel yang sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin antara dirinya dan Gray. Ingatan Gray menciumnya tadi malam membuat wajah Finnel memerah hingga tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan penyihir es yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya tadi malam.

_Apa mungkin Gray-kun?tidak – tidak pasti dia tidak sengaja karena mabuk semalama Pikir Finnel yang berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri._ "Pagi"kata Gray yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Pagi Gray-kun" balas Finnel

"Fin…Finnel, kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Gray gugup.

"Um… tadi malam kau mabuk dan.."Finnel tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya karena malu."Kau sakit?"Tanya Gray yang melihat wajah Finnel memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Aku tidak kembali ke penginapan"jawab Finnel yang berusaha kabur dari Gray.

Timeskip,Stadium Crocus

Seluruh Team Fairy Tail A dan B sudah berkumpul ditempat mereka masing – masing, kecuali Cana.

"Dimana Cana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Dia tidak bisa bangun karena terlalu banyak minum" Jawab Mirajane membuat Lucy bersweatdrop ria.

"Hmm,lalu yang menggantikan Cana siapa?"Tanya Erza.

"Finnel – chan, "jawab Mirajane yang dijawab anggukan oleh Erza dan Lucy.

"Selamat datang para pengunjung sekalian,kita kembali lagi bersama Chapati dan Chef Yajima."sambut Chapati mengawali Grand Magic hari keempat.

"Halo semuanya"sapa Chef Yajima.

"Event kita hari ini adalah Naval" kata Chapati mengumunkan (A/N: warning, aku buat Twist). Di tengah – tengah arena terdapat bola air raksasa."Baik kita akan memberitahukan peraturan Naval event game"lanjut Chapati.

"Peraturan cukup simple siapa saja yang bisa bertahan paling terakhir di gelembung air jadi pemenangnya." Kata Chapati menjelaskan.

"Silahkan wakil dari Team masing – masing maju bersiap."kata Mr. Pumkin

Di team Fairy tail A dan B,mereka semua merundingkan siapa aja yang turun ke Naval event." Aku pikir Juvia akan memiliki keunggulan karena dia penyihir air" kata Mirajane.

"Aku setuju" jawab Laxus.

"Lucy kau bisa memanggil Aquarius'kan. Bagaimana kalau kau saja"kata Erza.

"Tunggu dulu Erza,"potong Lite.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya melihat ke arah Sabertooth."Aku pikir kenapa tidak Finnel saja" kata Lite.

"Huh,kenapa Lite?"Tanya Natsu.

"Yang aku khawatirkan Minerva dari sabertooth ikut event ini, lagipula Finnel sudah tahu sihirnya Minerva ditambah kepribadian sadistiknya"Jelas Lite.

"Kalau begitu biar Finnel yang maju"kata Master Makarov.

"Master?" kata Erza.

"Lebih baik Finnel yang maju,jika dia dragon slayer ice ditambah ia tahu sihir Minerva"jawab Master Makarov.

"Berjuang ya Finnel-chan"Kata Lucy menyemangati.

"Hati – hati Finnel"kata Gray membuat wajah Finnel memerah."aku harus ganti baju renang dulu"pamit Finnel.

"Huh dia kenapa?"kata Gray ."hehehe dia menyukaimuuu"kata Happy.

"Gray-sama,Juvia akan memenangkan event ini untukmu"kata Juvia dengan latar belakang bunga – bunga.

"Huh,bukannya kau harus ganti baju Juvia?" kata Mirajane dengan aura demonnya."I…ya"jawab Juvia.

Lima belas menit kemudian,

Seluruh peserta sudah berada di didalam gelembung air tersebut, termasuk Finnel yang menggunakan bikini ungu. Yang ikut dalam event ini adalah,

Minerva dari sabertooth

Celia Blendi dari Lamia Scale

Jenny dari Blue Pegasus

Finnel Cloche dari Fairy Tail A

Juvia Lockser dari Fairy Tail B

Risley dari Lamia Scale (A/n: Kasih tau aku kalo salah namanya)

Rocker dari Quartz puppy.

"Sebelum kita mulai dengan berat hati saya harus beritahukan bahwa Guild Raven Tail terbukti melakukan kecurangang dengan mengikut serta Guild master sebagai bagian dari team. Tanpa perlu berlama – lama lagi Mr pumkin silahkan " kata Chapati.

"Baik Event Naval dimulai"Kata Mr pumkin."Hehehe kalo di air itu keahlianku"kata Juvia yang mulai melancarkan serangan membuat Rocker keluar dari gelembung. "Huh jangan sombong"tantang Celia yang mulai menyerang Juvia menangani Celia, Finnel memperhatikan Minerva yang hanya mengamati situasi._ Dia merencanakan sesuatu pikir Finnel._ Tanpa sadar Jenny dan Risley menyerang Finnel."Oi konsentrasi kalau mengikuti pertandingan" teriak membuat es di masing – masing tangannya lalu ia menahan serangan dari Risley. "Juvia selalu mendapat keuntungan karena Juvia adalah Whip*"kata Juvia kembali menyerang membuat Celia,Jenny,dan Risley keluar dari gelembung air tersebut.

"Hehehehe tentu saja kemenangan ini buat Gray – sama"kata Juvia.

"Oi,oi,oi Hentikan itu" Teriak itu, Finnel merasa terganggu dengan Juvia yang dengan terang – terang menyatakan cintanya pada Gray . "Ice Dragon Fist" kata Finnel yang menyerang Juvia membuatnya keluar dari gelembung air.

"Sekarang Tinggal Minerva dari Sabertooth dan Finnel dari Fairy Tail yang ada di gelembung"kata Chapati.

Sementara itu, Disisi lain Rogue dan Exceednya terlihat khawatir."Semoga Mistress Minerva tidak kelewatan"bisik Rogue."Rogue, Miss Finnel akan baik – baik saja'kan ?" Tanya Frosch khawatir. Rogue hanya bisa mengelus kepala Frosch."Semoga saja ya Fro"jawab Rogue.

Finnel dan Minerva pun saling berhadapan."Lama tidak bertemu Minerva"kata Finnel.

"Maafkan aku, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu?"jawab Minerva Bingung.

"hmph,"Respon Finnel.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini ayo kita bertarung."tantang Minerva sambil melakukan serangan pada Finnel. Dengan cepat Finnel berhasil menghindari namun hanya untuk mendapat serangan kembali dari Minerva. "Cih sihir waktu, Roar of Ice dragon"kata Finnel sambil mengarahkan serangannya ke Minerva, namun hanya dalam hitungan menit Finnel sudah berada di dalam titik serangan roar ice dragonnya dan ia pun terkena serangannya sendiri."Bagaimana Miss Fairy? Masih ingin bertarung"kata Minerva dengan nada mengejek.

"Hmph,aku tidak akan menyerah"jawab Finnel.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Minerva.

"Membalas apa yang pernah kalian lakukan padaku dan Lite dua tahun lalu" balas Finnel.

*FlashBack*

_Lite dan Finnel yang masih berusia 14 tahun memasuki pintu masuk guild Sabertooth."Permisiiii,"kata Finnel. _

_"Boleh kami bergabung ke guild kalian?" Tanya Lite._

_"Hmmph, anak kecil lemah seperti kalian, tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan guild kami"Jawab Minerva sambil melancarkan serangannya pada Kedua gadis kecil didepannya. "Pergi" perintah Minerva. Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun. Lite dan Finnel pergi dari sabertooth dan menemukan surga di Fairy tail guild._

_*End Flashback*_

"Jadi kau salah satu gadis lemah itu"kata Minerva hanya terdiam menyiapkan dirinya untuk serangan selanjutnya. "Huh ke beritahu sesuatu,gadis lemah dan selamanya lemah"kata Minerva yang langsung menyeang Finnel berkali – kali tanpa jeda,sedang Finnel tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan Minerva hanya bisa pasrah dan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak berteriak.

"Hentikan Minerva, Kau sudah menang hentikan Minerva" teriak Lite sambil menangis dari luar arena. Lucy hanya merangkul pundak Lite berusaha menenangkannya,sementara Gray hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat kejadian tersebut. Rogue tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa hanya bisa melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Ada apa Finnel? Kau merasa sakit?"ejek Minerva.

Finnel hamper tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya._Sial aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam keadaan sadar pikir Finnel._

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit lagi gadis lemah"kata Minerva yang menyerang Finnel membuatnya keluar dari gelembung dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

hahhahahhaha gantung'kan .. Tenang bsk mlm aku update lagi authornya juga penasaran ...


	14. Day 3

**Dislaimer:I'm not own Ft**

* * *

**Day 3**

Saat Finnel keluar dari gelembung air dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri,Gray,Lite,Natsu dan Erza bergerak cepat menghampiri Finnel. Lite memandang Minerva yang keluar dari gelembung air dengan perasaan marah. Keadaan yang sama juga ditunjukan oleh Natsu. Sementara Gray menggendong Finnel menuju ruang perawatan, "Finnel bertahanlah"bisik Gray.

* * *

Di ruang perawatan,

Wendy dan Porluysica mengobati dan memar yang dialami Finnel tidak terlalu parah namun ia masih tidak sadarkan Wendy mengkonfimasikan hal ini seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menarik nafas lega,terutama Gray dan Lite.

"Lebih baik kalian ke arena,biar aku yang menunggu Finnel" kata Gray yang sekarang duduk sambil mengenggam tangan Finnel.

"Baik Gray,aku percayakan padamu"kata Erza.

"Relare dan Ocenia,kalian disini saja"kata Lite yang meninggalkan ruang perawatan dan menuju arena bersama Erza dan Natsu.

Gray mengenggam tangan Finnel yang mungil. Hari ini ia mengetahui sedikit masa lalu dari gadis yang ia sukai, membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Finnel. "Finnel saat bangun nanti ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu"kata Gray sambil meremas pergelangan tangan kiri Finnel. Saat ia meremas pergelangan tangannya ia menemukan bekas luka sayatan dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus tanyakan Lite soal ini"kata Gray pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Arena,

Battle hari ketiga antara Mermaid Heels dan Lamia Scale. Alice Natsuko melawan Hinagiku Natsuko seorang mage berusia 18 memiliki kulit berwarna Platinum pirang panjang sampai bahu. Sehari – harinya Alice mengenakan pakaian kaos hitam yang serasi dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna cream dan boots hitam.

Pertarungan keduanya berlangsung sangat seru karena Alice yang kekuatan sihirnya sama seperti Hibiki Laytis dari Blue Pegasus, membuatnya banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang Hinagiku. Meskipun demikian Hinagiku berhasil mengalahkan Alice dengan megeluarkan Kutukan gadis saljunya.

Untuk Battle kedua, Fairy Tail B yang diwakili oleh Mirajane melawan Kagura dari Mermaid Heels yang berakhir kemenangan dari pihak Fairy tail.

Lite merasa aneh jika Finnel tidak berada karena itu, ia memutuskan keruang perawatan."Lite " panggil Gray.

"Huh Gray-san ada apa?"tanya Lite .

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar"kata Gray yang dibalas anggukan kepala Lite.

Sementara itu, Finnel yang pingsan perlahan – lahan membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya diruang perawatan. Finnel pun bangun dan membuka pintu balik pintu ia bisa melihat jelas Gray dan Lite berbicara kejadian tersebut,entah kenapa Finnel merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari perutnya. Merasa jengah melihat Gray dan Lite bersama Finnel pun memutuskan membuaka jendela untuk menghirup udara segar.

Kreek! Ketika ia membuka jendela, Rogue dan Frosch sudah berdiri didekat jendela."Ro-kun,sedang apa?" tanya Finnel Heran.

"Miss Finnel,tidak apa – apa? Fro khawatir Ribbit"kata Exceed kecil itu.

"Tidak apa – apa,maaf membuat mu khawatir"kata Finnel dengan senyumannya yang mengembang. "Syukurlah,kau tidak apa – apa fin-chan."kata Rogue sambil membelai pipi kiri Finnel.

"Ro-kun"kata Finnel.

"Cepat sembuh ya"kata Rogue yang akan meninggalkan Finnel.

"Tunggu Ro-kun, temani aku "kata Finnel. Rogue hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bayangan dan es,mungkinkah bisa jadi satu kesatuan"kata Rogue pelan.

"Eh apa?"tanya Finnel yang tidak mendengar perkataan Rogue.

"Tidak apa – apa"jawab Rogue.

* * *

Di atas gedung arena,terdapat sepasang orang dengan memakai penutup kepala,tampak tidak menikmati keceriaan Grand Magic.

"Seth,Kita berhasil menemukan mereka. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"kata Gadis berkerudung itu pada orang yang bernama Seth.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana,Bersenang – senanglah Ice reaper dan Silver akan bertemu lagi dan kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya kalian berada"kata Seth sebelum ia menghilang bersama Gadis disebelahnya.


	15. Day 3 part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Ft

Sorry kalo pendek..

* * *

Day 3 part 2.

Lite Pov.

Lite tidak bisa tenang selama di stadium. Pikirannya melayang pada teman terbaiknya sekaligus rivalnya, tahu Finnel aman bersama Gray,Relare dan Ocenia. "Errr, Aku menemani Finnel saja"kata Lite pada Natsu dan yang lainnya.

_Cih Sabertooth aku membuat mereka membayarnya pikir Lite dalam hati._

"Lite" panggil Gray.

"Ada apa Gray – san?"tanya Lite.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"kata Gray. Lite hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu soal bekas luka dipergelangan tangan kirinya?"tanya hanya terdiam didalam otaknya ia tahu harus mencari cara agar Gray percaya pada kata – katanya sekaligus bisa menjaga rahasianya dan Finnel.

"Pertanyaan seperti itu bukankah lebih baik,Gray-san sendiri yang menanyakan pada Finnel"jawab Lite berusaha menghindari menjawab pertanyaan Gray.

"Kau benar Lite. Maaf merepotkanmu" kata Gray sambil kembali kekamar Finnel.

Lite menghembuskan nafas lega sepeninggalan Gray._Setidaknya rahasia mereka masih aman._


	16. Event singing contest part 1

**Disclaimer : i'm not own ft and lagu yang aku gunakan di chapter ini..**

* * *

Event singing contest

Gray Pov

"Kau sudah bangun Finnel"kata Gray yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dan menemukan dragon slayer es itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Ya"jawab Finnel pun kembali menutup jendela dan duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat Rogue dan exceednya yang menghilang di keramaian.

"Finnel,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Gray. Finnel hanya memberikan pandang tak mengerti pada Gray."Silahkan Gray-san"kata Finnel sopan.

Gray menelan ludahnya."Finnel,Luka dipergelangan tangan kirimu karena apa ?" Tanya Gray. Tanpa sadar, Finnel mencoba menutupi pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya,Gray-san"jawab Finnel sambil menguap.

"Maaf,tidurlah"kata Gray, namun Gray masih penasaran dengan bekas luka itu memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah itu lagi.

Keesokan harinya.

Normal Pov.

Team Fairy Tail A dan Team Fairy Tail B plus Finnel dan Lite sudah berada di stadium . "Kira – kira event kali ini apa ya?"kata Natsu penasaran.

"Yups aku penasaran"kata Happy bersemangat.

"Diam kalian semua"kata Erza dan Mirajane bersamaan dengan aura membunuh mereka yang luar biasa.

"Selamat datang di Grand Magic tounament hari keempat"kata chapati memberikan sambutan."Juri tamu kita pada hari ini adalah nona Jenny Realight dari blue pegasus" lanjutnya.

"Selamat siang" sapa Jenny.

"Kami juga masih ditemani oleh Mr Yajima."kata Chapati.

"Selamat siang"sapa Kakek Yajima.

"Baik, Untuk Event game kita hari ini adalah singing contest " Umum chapati.

"APA!" seru Natsu kaget. Bukan hanya Natsu, seluruh fairy tail yang menghilang tujuh tahun lalu pun kaget.

"Kalau soal menyanyi,aku rajanya sho bee do be dam"sahut Gajeel yang sudah mengenakan Jas putih lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya dan gitarnya.

"Hentikan kepalaku pusing"kata Natsu sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Lite dan Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu dan Gajeel.

"Hahaha jangan kaget Natsu-nii,Tahun lalu Fairy tail memenangkan singing contest dengan Lite dan Finnel yang maju"kata Romeo dari bangku penonton.

"Biar aku yang maju buat Fairy tail team b"kata Lucy

"Mr pumkin boleh maju dengan teman ?" tanya Lite.

"Boleh saja asalkan hanya satu orang yang menyanyi"jawab Mr Pumkin.

"Yuhuuu Finnel ayo"kata Lite bersemangat.

"ya ya ya "sahut Finnel menyusul Lite ke tengah arena.

Di Arena sudah ada Sting dari sabertooth,Alice dari Mermaid Heels,Hibiki dari Blue pegasus,Sheery dari lamia scale dan Bacchus dari Quartoz cerberus.

"Baik, karena sudah siap kita mari kita mulai, yang pertama sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe."Kata Chapati. Sting pun maju sambil membawa gitar sendirian. "Huh Ro-kun tidak ikut?"kata Finnel heran.

Sting pun mulai memainkan gitarnya.

(If I had you – adam lambert)

So I got my boots on,

Got the right amount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner

And i'm working my strut but

I know it don't matter

All we need in this world some love

There's a thin line between dark side

And light side, baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

Reff:

But if I had you

That would be the only thing i ever need

Yeah if i had you

Then money,fame and fortune

Never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party,it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if i had you, y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

From New Work to L A

Getting high rock and rolling

Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning

Girls in stripper heels,

Boys rolling in Maserati's

What they need in this world is some love

There's thin line between wild line

And a flat-line, baby tonight

It's struggle gotta a rumble tryin'a find it

Back to reff

The flashing of the lights

It might feels so good

But i got you stuck on my mind yeah

The flashing and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean thing tonight

Back to reff

Sorak – sorai gemuruh terdengar begitu Sting menyelesaikan lagunya. "Cih Sabertooth itu lumayan juga"komentar Lite yang berdiri disamping Finnel.

"Baik, untuk selanjutnya Fairy Tail team b. Lucy Heartfilia " kata Chapati. Lucy pun menuju tengah arena.

"Good luck, Lucy-nee"kata Finnel memberikan semangat.

(Towa no Kizuna, Daisyxdaisy,Opening ft 9,english subtitle)

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**  
**"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
Because you have given me gentleness,  
I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you.

**Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte**  
**Yasashisa shiranu Marude ookami sa**

I used to boast my falsely perceived greatness.  
Knowing not the meaning of gentleness, I was almost like a wolf.

**Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga**  
**Ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta**

The day you took hold of my arms was  
the moment when I obtained the meaning of my life.

**Utagau sentakushi nai Nakama ga**  
**Koko ni iru kara**

I now have a dear friend here,  
and I have no right to doubt that.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara**  
**"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
Because you have given me austerity,  
I have learned the precious value of "gentleness".

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara**  
**"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketanda Arigatou**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
Because you have given me gentleness,  
I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you.

**Ima agakitai Hon no sae koe**  
**Kubi wa chigiritte Mirai wo hashirou**

Now I want to try harder and overtake my instinct.  
I'll shred my collar into countless pieces and dash through my future.

**Butsukari ai Namida nagasu kazu wa**  
**Nani mono ni mo Kaerarenu shinrai**

The amount of tears we shed after bumping against each other  
is the mutual trust between us that cannot be altered by anything.

**Genkai shirazu no kimi ga Yuuki wo**  
**Sazukete kureta**

You, not knowing the meaning of limit,  
have bestowed upon me courage.

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara**  
**"Yasashisa" no touto sa shitta**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
Because you have given me austerity,  
I have learned the precious value of "gentleness".

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Yurushi au koto no taisetsu sa**  
**Manabi tsuzuketainda kore kara mo**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
From now on, too, I wish to continue learning  
the importance of mutual forgiveness

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**"Kudaranai" nante iwa senai**  
**Mamori nuku senaka shinjite**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
I won't ever make you say "How boring!"  
Please believe in me, as I will protect you to the end

**Kimi ga kureta towa no KIZUNA wo**  
**Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai**  
**Shinjiteru Akashi kureta kara**  
**KIZUNA ni tayoreru nda Arigatou**

There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections  
the everlasting bond you have given me.  
Because you have given me a proof that I firmly believe in,  
I am able to rely on our bond. Thank you.

**Arigatou...**

Thank you...

Seusai Lucy bernyanyi suara gemuruh pun kembali terdengar lebih membahana. "Kerja yang bagus Lucy"kata Natsu begitu Lucy kembali ke team Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lyric aku ambil dari Anime Lyrics dot com. all credits for towa no kizuna english lyrics goes to that website and buat lagu goes to the creator pony canon and daisyxdaisy.


	17. Singing contest part 2

Disclaimer:Im not own FT

* * *

Event Singing Contest part two

Setelah Lucy selesai menyanyi, Lite pun bersiap – siap dengan gitarnya."Lite kau bisa lakukan ini sendiri?"tanya Finnel tanpa melihat mata Lite. "Huh Finnel? Kita sudah terbiasa " rengek Lite. Finnel menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah"jawab Finnel pasrah.

Lite dan Finnel menuju arena. Lite bersiap dengan gitarnya sedangkan Finnel dengan keyboardnya."Selamat siang, semoga kalian menikmati"kata Lite

Alunan lagu mulai terdengar dari gitar yang dimainkan Lite juga dari Keyboardnya

(Call me,Maybe dari Carly Rae Jepsen)

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad**

**Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

Gemuruh sorak sorai memenuhi stadium ketika Lite selesai menyanyikan paragarf terakhir dari lagu tersebut.

Fairy Tail side,

"Huwa suaramu lumayan"puji Mirajane

"Kita bisa bikin band,dengan Finnel sebagai Keyboardist dan Lite sebagai second gitarist"usul Levy.

"Kau bisa sebagai Drummer'kan Levy?" kata Lite

"Lucy bisa mengambil posisi sebagai Lead gitarist dan vocalist. juga Mira sebagai pemain bass" kata Master Mavis bersemangat.

"Master"kata Lucy bersweatdrop-ria.

"Kita bisa namakan Fairy Girls band"kata Mirajane dengan mata berbinar - binar.

"Yosh, oi Kepala es bagaimana kalau kita buat juga tapi khusus laki - laki"kata Natsu

"menarik. Tumben otakmu lancar salamander" jawab Gajeel

Mereka pun membicarakan rencana mereka tanpa sadar. Event pun berakhir dengan Lite sebagai pemenang event.

* * *

A/n : Author too lazy


	18. Too Complicated

Disclaimer: I'm not own FT

* * *

Too Complicated?

Setelah event singing contest memakan waktu seharian penuh. Panitia Grand magic tournament memutuskan bahwa tag battle duel akan diadakan besok pagi. Fairy Tail guild tentu saja, mengadakan pesta bagi kemenangan event hari ini. Lite duduk termenung di pojok ruangan, raut wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan para anggota guild yang lain yang sangat bahagia atas kemenangan mereka. Raut wajah Lite bisa dibilang sangat sedih. Hal itu menarik perhatian seorang pemuda dengan rambut pinknya.

Natsu mendekati Lite yang sedang duduk termenung tersebut. "Lite, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Eh,Natsu-san. Aku baik – baik saja kok" jawab Lite.

"Kau berbohong. Ayolah Lite beritahu aku"desak Natsu. Lite hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. " Ini soal Finnel" kata Lite pelan.

"Ada apa dengan Finnel?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Dia sepertinya menjaga jarak denganku" Jawab Lite pelan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Lite" kata Natsu mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Semoga saja"jawab Lite.

Sementara itu, Finnel memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan menikmati udara segar tanpa ia ketahui seorang ice mage mengikutinya dari belakang. Finnel sendiri masih memikirkan kedekatan Gray dan Lite yang kemarin dilihatnya. _Kenapa aku harus begitu marah jika Lite dan Gray-kun dekat _pikir Finnel.

Saking asiknya Finnel berpikir, tanpa ia sadari di depannya sudah ada seorang penyihir dari sabertooth. "Finn-chan kamu tidak apa – apa ?"tanya Rogue begitu ia berdiri di depan dragon slayer dengan tipe ice itu. " eh apa?"kata Finnel kaget tidak menyadari Rogue didepannya. Rogue menghembuskan nafasnya. "Finnel kamu tidak apa – apa? Kanapa melamun?" tanya Rogue. Finnel tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik – baik saja Ro-kun"jawab Finnel menyakinkan.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Gray menatap cemburu pada kedekatan Finnel dan Rogue. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan mereka berdua. " Finnel " panggil Gray yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Gray-kun? "kata Finnel bingung.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi "kata Gray yang mengacuhkan Rogue sementara sang dragon slayer tipe bayangan itu hanya bisa diam.

"Ada apa Gray-kun?"tanya Finnel yang tidak menyadari adanya dekelarasi perang didekatnya.

"Kau tidak ikut pesta?"tanya Gray kembali Finnel.

"Gray-kun dimana kaosmu?"tanya Finnel dengan wajah memerah. "Aku tinggal dibar"jawabnya santai.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berpesta Gray-kun"jawab Finnel.

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"kata Gray. Finnel hanya mengangguk. "Maaf Ro-kun,"kata Finnel sambil melihat kearah Rogue. Rogue tersenyum."Tidak apa Finn-chan."balas Rogue sambil mengelus kepala Finnel sebentar dan pergi.

Setelah Rogue menghilang dari pandangan Gray maupun Finnel. Finnel dan Gray berdiri berhadapan. "Jadi ?" tanya Finnel. "Finnel apa hubunganmu dengan Rogue? Aku pikir kau membenci Sabertooth"kata Gray.

"Aku hanya membenci Minerva dan Master Jiemma, sedangkan untuk Rogue bisa dibilang dia temanku"jelas Finnel.

Gray sedikit lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Finnel. "Ayo kita kembali"ajak Gray. Finnel pun hanya mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya,

Grand magic Tournament hari ini di awali dengan Battle antara Guild Blue Pegasus yang diwakili oleh Hibiki laytis dengan Mermaid Heels yang diwakili oleh Milianna. Pertarungan itu tentu saja dimenangkan Milianna. Setelah jeda sesaat battle keduapun siap dimulai. Kali ini Fairy Tail team b yang diwakili Mirajane Strauss dengan Guild Lamia Scale,Sheeri yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh Mirajane Strauss.

Setelah jeda sebentar, Battle ketiga dan terakhir pada hari ini siap dimulai. Battle ketiga adalah Fairy Tail team A Gray Fullbuster dan Sabertooth Rogue Cheeney.

Begitu mendengar pengumuman battle ketiga, Gray dan Rogue saling berpandangan satu sama lain memercikan api perang. Tanpa perlu mereka berdua tahu mereka berdua menginginkan hal yang sama.


	19. Ice vs Shadow

I'm not owning Ft

* * *

Ice Vs Shadow

Rogue dan Gray berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain. "Baik, Mulai"kata Mr Pumpkin. Gray mulai dengan kuda – kuda pertarungan yang seperti biasanya ia lakukan. Rogue pun mengeluarkan katananya. Di bangku penonton Finnel hanya mengigit bibir. "Finnel jangan mengigit bibirmu terus"tegur Lite khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan Gray"kata Natsu sambil tersenyum pada Lite membuat gadis itu memerah."Ya Natsu-san"Jawab Finnel pelan.

Gray dan Rogue masih terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Rogue menyerang Gray pertama kali dengan menggunakan katananya. "Ice Make : Ice Sword" seru Gray yang membuat pedang dari es kemudian ia melayani setiap serangan dari Rogue. Ketika Gray berhasil menangkis serangan katana Rogue untuk yang kesekian kalinya , tiba – tiba saja Rogue membalikan badannya , "Roar of Shadow Dragon" teriak Rogue membuat Gray harus dengan cepat menghindarinya. Dengan cepat Gray berhasil menghindari serangan Rogue bahkan, ia berhasil melancarkan satu serangan pada Rogue dengan ice lancenya yang berhasil mengenai Rogue telak – telak . "Tidak terlalu buruk Cheney, Ice Make: Hammer"kata Gray tiba – tiba.

"Iron fist of shadow dragon"balas Rogue menghancurkan Palu milik Gray. "Kau juga sama,Fullbuster."Kata Rogue menyeringai. "Aku belum selesai,Ice Make: Ice Scyhte" kata Gray yang membuat sabit dan menyerang Rogue. "Shadow Drive"kata Rogue . ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bayangan dan mengelilingi tubuh Gray. "Ice Make: seven Blade"kata Gray . Ia berhasil menyerang Rogue kembali kewujud semula dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Baik pemenangnya adalah Gray Fullbuster"kata Pumpkin.

Finnel yang melihat pertempuran itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia senang karena Gray menang sekaligus khawatir karena Rogue terluka. "Finnel,Finnel " panggil Gray yang ada di depannya.

"Gray-san? Selamat ya " kata Finnel. Gray hanya tersenyum."Jadi nanti malam ada festival, Mau pergi dengan ku ?" Ajak Gray. Finnel mengangguk .

Sementara itu, Natsu dan Lite yang sudah keluar dari stadium ,duduk di dekat air mancur. "Lite nanti malam mau jalan denganku?"kata Natsu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja"jawab Lite


	20. Night Of festival

Disclaimer: aku Bukan Hiro M

* * *

Night Festival

Part 1

Lite sedang memakai yukata berwarna orange dengan obi berwarna hitam, ia dibantu oleh Lisanna dan Mirajane. "Huh, kenapa harus mengenakan baju serumit ini "Keluh Lite.

"Karena kau akan berkencan dengan Natsu"kata Mirajane. "Dan ini adalah festival,Lite kau harus mengenakan Yukata"jelas Lisanna. Lite hanya bisa pasrah saat Mirajane merias dirinya dan Lisanna menata rambutnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Lite berusaha menahan diri ditambah tatapan setan dari Mirajane yang sukses membuat diam tak bergerak saat Mirajane dan Lisanna mendandaninya. Akhirnya ia bisa menarik nafas lega dan segera menemui Natsu yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi .

Natsu Dragneel sudah menunggu Lite dari satu jam yang lalu. "Maaf Natsu-san aku terlambat "kata Lite. "Hmm tidak apa – apa kok"kata Natsu sambil membalikkan badan, namun saat ia membalikkan badan, kedua pipi Natsu memerah . "Lite ka… kau cantik"puji Natsu membuat wajah Lite memerah. "Terima kasih Natsu-kun.

Lite dan Natsu berjalan bersama – sama dan bergandengan berdua menyusuri stand – stand makanan dan permainan. Natsu tentu saja menyerbu makanan pedas begitu juga dengan Lite yang langsung melahap habis makanan tersebut.

Natsu akhirnya mengajak Lite kearah pantai. "Mau apa kesini?"tanya Lite.

"Aku mau bilang terima kasih, karena Finnel dan kamu sudah membantu guild"kata Natsu .

"Aku dan Finnel yang harus berterima kasih pada Fairy Tail Natsu-ku. Master Macao dan yang lain mau menerimaku dan Finnel."balas Lite tersenyum. Natsu menunjukkan senyuman nya yang khas. "Lagipula, aku dan Finnel sudah menganggap Fairy Tail sebagai keluarga kami."lanjut Lite yang memutuskan untuk melepas alas kakinya agar ia bisa merasakan gelombang air pantai.

Natsu pun mengikuti apa yang Lite lakukan dan berdiri di samping Lite. "Aku menyukai baumu Lite"kata Natsu polos.

"Hah? Memangnya aku bau apa ?" tanya Lite bingung.

"Wangi buah jeruk"jawab Natsu membuat wajah Lite memerah.

"Kau demam Lite? Wajahmu memerah " kata Natsu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lite. Seketika itu juga wajah Lite semakin memerah, mata Lite bertemu dengan mata Natsu yang berwarna coklat. "Natsu-kun"bisik Lite dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Tutup matamu Lite"kata Natsu pelan. Lite menuruti kata – kata Natsu, menutup kedua matanya. Lite merasakan bibirnya beradu dengan bibir milik Natsu. Lite segera membuka matanya. "Natsu-kun"kata Lite pelan begitu Natsu menarik wajahnya menjauhi Lite. "Gomen Lite"kata Natsu sambil tertunduk, kedua pipinya masih memerah.

Lite tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa – apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan ciuman pertamaku di berikan pada Natsu-kun"kata Lite.

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Natsu kaget. Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Natsu-kun Tidak apa – apa kok. Setidaknya Natsu – kun yang mengambilnya. "kata Lite mencoba menghibur pria berambut pink itu. "Tapi.."belum selesai Natsu berbicara, Lite sudah mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi Natsu. "Natsu-kun Daisuki"kata Lite dengan wajah yang memerah. Natsu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia mengerti apa yang terjadi dan menarik Lite ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lite, aku tidak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu aku selalu merasa nyaman kalau disebelahmu. Jadi tetap di sebelahku ya"kata Natsu di telinga menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk mencium Lite, namun… "Kalian saling menyukaiiiiiiiii" kata Happy dan Relare berbarengan.

"Happyyy!" teriak Natsu.

"Relare!" Teriak Lite.

Mereka berdua pun mengejar exceed mereka masing – masing.


	21. Night of festival part 2

I'm not Own FT

Night Festival part 2

Finnel yang di bantu Lucy dan Levy tengah bersiap untuk festival malam ini. Finnel mengenakan kimono berwarna biru gelap dan Obi berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir dengan model Twin tails, kali ini digerai dan sebuah hair pin perah menghiasinya.

"Wah, Finnel kau manis" puji Levy membuat Finnel tersipu malu. "Ah Levy – san biasa saja"kata Finnel.

"Kau memang manis Finnel, Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang Gray sudah menunggumu"kata Lucy membuat kedua pipi Finnel sedikit memerah.

Sementara itu, Gray sudah dari tadi menunggu di bar. "Huh, kenapa cewek suka lama sih dandannya?" keluh Gray yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Gray sama, kalau menunggu Finnel san lama bagaimana kalau dengan Juvia saja"kata Juvia.

"Gomen, Gray – Kun kalau aku terlalu lama."kata Finnel yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Finnel manis"kata Ocenia yang sedang minum susu yang di berikan Kinana . "Gray-kun" panggil Finnel pada Gray yang masih shock melihat Finnel. "Maaf Finnel, Kau memang manis" puji Gray dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Arigatou Gray-kun"balas Finnel.

"Ayo berangkat "ajak Gray sambil menggandeng tangan Finnel. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan penginapan. Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik kegelapan seseorang memandang Gray dan Finnel dengan pandangan cemburu

Gray mengajak Finnel melakukan permainan. Gray pun baru mengetahui. Finnel sangat pintar melakukan permainan yang berhubungan dengan otak dan Strategi namun, lemah saat melakukan permainan yang berhubungan dengan ketangkasan .

"Aku lemah dalam permainan seperti ini"keluh Finnel yang berdiri di stand permainan memanah. "Kalau begitu kita ke tempat lain saja"usul Gray.

"Tapi aku mau boneka kelinci itu"kata Finnel sambil menunjuk ke arah boneka kelinci yang menjadi hadiah dari permainan tersebut.

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang main"kata Gray yang memberikan uang kecil pada penjaga kios tersebut. Sekitar sepuluh menit ,permainan berlangsung dan Gray berhasil mendapatkan boneka kelinci tersebut. "Terima kasih Gray – kun ,tapi Gray-kun ini bajumu"kata Finnel sambil menyerahkan kaos milik Gray. "hah ? terima kasih"balas Gray.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menjauhi keramaian. "Finnel boleh aku bertanya padamu? "tanya Gray begitu dirinya dan Finnel berada ditempat sepi. Finnel menganggukan kepalanya. "Luka dipergelangan tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Gray membuat kedua mata Finnel membesar karena kaget. Finnel memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan diri. " Maaf Gray – kun aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu"jawab Finnel.

Gray terdiam sebentar. "Aku juga tidak mau memaksa"kata Gray.

"Maaf Gray-kun "kata Finnel sambil menahan tangis. Gray langsung memeluk Finnel dari belakang. "Sshhhh aku yang minta maaf"kata Gray berusaha menenangkan. Gray membalikkan badan Finnel sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk membuatmu bersedih tapi untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh"kata Gray.

"Gray-kun"kata Finnel pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gray.

"Finnel,boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Cheney?" tanya Gray.

"Rogue? Aku berteman dengan exceednya Frosch."jawab Finnel.

"Kau menyukai Rogue?" tanya Gray yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemburunya.

"Aku menyukainya hanya sebatas kakak, Gray-kun. Lagipula saat ini aku menyukai orang lain"jawab Finnel dengan wajah memerah yang dianggap sangat lucu oleh Gray.

"Gray-san aku menyukai wangimu"kata Finnel mengendus leher Gray membuat wajah Gray memerah semerah rambut Erza. Mengikuti instingnya, Gray mengangkat dagu Finnel ."Gray kun?" bisik Finnel . Sebelum Finnel berbicara lebih jauh lagi, ia merasakan bibir Gray yang dingin mengunci bibirnya.

Gray mencium gadis yang didepannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat Finnel. "Finnel, Aku menyukai sejak sesudah perkerjaan yang lakukan bersama. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasih ku"kata Gray dengan wajah memerah.

"Gray-kun, Aku aku"balas Finnel bingung.

"Tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang, tapi pertimbangkan lagi "pinta Gray. Finnel menganggukan kepala tanda setuju."Ayo kita kembali"ajak Gray sambil menggandeng tangan Finnel


End file.
